rise_upfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Ferry
Naomi is one of several characters featured in the roleplay Breaking the Fourth Dimension. She is the people pleaser in the group, and tries her best to get along with everyone. She can be a bit sensitive at times and acts impulsively because of this, which occasionally gets the group in troubles. Naomi has participated in all of the time travelling events so far. History Naomi grew up with both of her parents and her twin brothers, in a nice home. Her parents were great to her, and the family had little to no issues up until she was 13 and her mother was caught sleeping with the neighbor. Her mother's reasoning for this was that the she and her dad were constantly fighting in private, and she didn't love him anymore, but she didn't want to hurt Naomi or her brothers by saying anything. This hurt Naomi more than it would've if she just got a divorce in the first place and it made a big impact on her emotionally, but thankfully her brothers were too young to know much about it and understand what happened. After these events occurred, she has very little trust in relationships and constantly fears being cheated on or hated if she's in one. She often unintentionally ruins the relationship because of this fear. Her mom gained custody over Naomi and her brothers, and her dad is only supposed to see them on special occasions now. Naomi still secretly interacts with him when she can, though. Appearance and Personality Naomi has a very thin build, and is around average height. She has light skin and softer facial features. She has large light gray eyes and her hair is long and put into various hairstyles depending on how she feels that day. Her hair is dyed so it's a dark brown shade at the top and slowly fades to a lighter tan colour near the bottom. Naomi is really energetic most of the time, and loves doing things outside. She can't stand staying inside the whole day, and always wants to do something with people. As mentioned earlier, she's a big people pleaser, and constantly wants to keep people happy. She often does things she's not comfortable with because she doesn't want anyone to be mad at her. She is somewhat sensitive which is good in some ways and bad in others, it's bad in the sense she often does things on impulse (like saving a prince when she wasn't supposed to interact with him) because she can't stand seeing them hurt or die. Has an unhealthy habit of burying her feelings inside of herself, and will probably continue doing this until she snaps. Is ignorant to any sort of sexual or romantic hints, if someone were to flirt with her she'd probably think (s)he is just chatting normally, and she has a bad habit of making things sound really dirty unintentionally. Relationships Kit Rhodes Naomi is closest to Kit out of the group, and has a strong relationship with him. After they first interacted on the Titanic, they have stuck together. They usually get along, which may be because they balance each other out well. She is starting to have some sort of romantic feelings towards him. Miles Garret Naomi considers Miles to be a friend. They have only socialized a few times, and one of those times she was being scolded, but she likes him and gets along with him well enough. Marie Berry Naomi thinks they're on decent terms, but she is disliked by Marie. Naomi densely described a crocodile incident in a way which sounded like she had a threesome with Kit and a prince, which helped in the disliking towards Naomi. Irene Flitterbutt Naomi was scolded by her for being taken from the titanic and left alone in the backyard. To apologize for her ignorance and to help her out, Naomi offered a stay at her home, and also told her about a shelter if she rather stay there. They are on good terms now, and Naomi considers her as a friend. Ohm Volt , Veritae Temtrel In the same category as she has the same relationship with them both. Has casually talked with both of them, not very often though, and considers them to be on good terms. Rest of the track team Naomi's usual group of friends at school, who she met via the track team. She thinks they're her closest friends outside of the time travelling group, but they can be really cold and they have a very unhealthy relationship. Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters